Memoirs Of A Magician
by Rogue Magicians
Summary: The Forgotten Tales Of The Shackaren War. And The Death Of Black Magic.... Please R&R! Disclaimer: We do not own! And we start this story before we read the Magicians Apprentice. And all our ideas were pre-planned.
1. The Way Things Were

Disclaimer: We do not own the black magician trilogy or anything associated with it

Kira walked along the streets swiftly. Her cloak swirling the dust into the air. Her shield keeping the dust at bay. Turning a corner she went over her fathers orders in her head.

_'Bring several bowls and a jug of pure lemon water to the house of Pellin.'_

Her father had been clear and she had gone all over the city to get it. Like her father she had magic, but unlike her father she was unable to become a full magician. She was just an extra power source while Torean, her fathers apprentice, was to succeed him and become a full magician. Torean had never missed an opportunity to remind her of that fact. She disliked Torean and didn't hide it from him. Her father was not as bad as some of the magicians she had met. Although she was never to be a full magician her father had taught her the basics that gave her the key to expanding on her skills. She was sure her father knew this would happen. Running along the street she spotted Torean and skidded to a halt.

"So you have finally made it. What happened over slept." Torean laughed loudly. Feeling her hand lighten she looked to see the bowl of lemon water fly into the air.

"Stop that!" She reached to take it from the air when it moved, causing it to spill a little. Reaching it again she nearly tripped over the stairs.

"Use your magic, oh you can't can you." His laugh made her cringe. Looking at Torean she moved up the stairs and punched him in his gut.

"No, but I can use my feminine charm." She laughed as the bowl dropped into her arms as she moved past Torean, who was holding his stomach, and into the house.

_'Bitch!'_ Kira turned and scowled at an injured Torean.

"What did you just say?" Kira glanced back as she walked up the old, oak stairs.

"Nothing, You psycho!" Torean shouted up the stairway, while trying to catch up with her.

"Great so i'm now hearing voices?" She threw over her shoulder to the approching apprentice.

"Probably. Women do go crazy more than men," pushing past her he knocked some of the lemon water onto her robes. "Oh what a shame you don't have any magic to help you." He ran into the far bedroom laughing. Kira placed the bowl of water onto the floor and concentrated on her wet robe. Gathering some of her magic she caused waves of heat to course through the robe, drying it gradually.

"Maybe my father doesn't tell you everything." Kira smirked to herself and extended her will to propel the bowl up into her hands. Carrying it in she handed to her father and smiled at Torean as he regarded her dry robes with surprise and dismay. Kira walked walked out of the house smiling. _' So I can get to you after all.'_


	2. New Powers Unleashed

The half moon hailed a night that would be full of danger

The half moon hailed a night that would be full of danger. That was what Kira believed and most of the population of Imaradin. Tonight was when evil deeds were played out and one was following Kira tonight. The darkness of night swept over the city quicker than normal.

_'Tonight i'm going to have a bit of fun...' _Kira froze in the alley way and spun around. A man, 6ft tall, was blocking the way back. His expression was covered by a mask of darkness and was only illuminated when Kira created a globe light.

"Who are you?" Kira asked while stepping back.

_'Good so she's all alone...' _The man didn't move his lips. She turned searching for the source of the voice. _'Now!'_ The voice returned and Kira spun to see the man lunge at her. The knife, that glistened in the light, bounced off an invisible barrier. Kira smiled and gathered magic and shaped it into several force strikes. Her father had told her when he had tested her that she was unusually strong and if born a man would have been one of the most powerful magicians, without the aid of higher magic. Forcing the man back the voice returned louder than before. _'No women can't know magic, they can't!'_ The man still hadn't moved his lips.

"Stop speaking and tell me why you wanted to attack me." Kira towered over the pitiful man when images and sounds flashed into her mind. A woman, in tatted robes, screaming at the man, him attacking another woman. Then something she did not want to see. She pushed the images from he mind and slammed the man with a final force strike, knocking the man unconscious. The images stopped abruptly and Kira watched the man. He wasn't breathing, she bent down, knowing that she was stronger than him, and searched for a pulse, reluctant to believe she would kill. She felt nothing, when suddenly the images and sounds returned. He wasn't dead, but why was she seeing these things in her mind. She remembered her father explaining that, when he first tested her for magic, he could do something called truth reading, enabling him to read her mind but only if she was willing. She had asked if he could read minds if they were unwilling or if they were not touching he had said it was impossible. It was the only explanation she could think of. _'Maybe I can read minds? No that would mean i would have to be really powerful. But what if I...' _She stopped her thoughts and ran home. All the way home she heard snippets of peoples thoughts, she felt irritated that she could do this but couldn't stop them. She knew she would not be getting any sleep tonight.


	3. Sleepless Nights

Sleep was a rare thing for Kira for the last weeks

Sleep was a rare thing for Kira for the last weeks. The constant thoughts of others kept her awake most of the night. When she finally did fall a sleep the dreams, or nightmares, of others plagued hers and constantly she woke in hot flushes and using magic, had to circulate the air around her to cool herself. Tonight her mother had heard her and had entered her room.

"What is the matter dear? Why is it so cold in here?" Her mother looked concerned and Kira smiled to reassure her. _'She certainly doesn't look well, maybe I should get her father...'_

"NO!!" Kira's voice echoed around her room, 'w_ow that was louder than i intended it to be.' _He father ran into the room, his globe light blinded her for a few seconds. She blinked, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the new light...

"What's going on?" Her father's voice boomed out over her mother's as she tried to explain, not waiting for an answer he cut across her mother once more; "Why is she screaming?" Her father took a deep breath calming down, he steadied himself and stood in the doorway studying Kira, waiting for an answer. Kira had tried to deny everything stating that nothing was wrong...that it had all just been a bad dream. But she knew her father well, he could always tell when she was lying. Kira sat on her bed resigned with her head bowed, ready for a lecture on how it was disrespectful to lie to elders but it never came . She heard he father excuse her mother and looked up as he sat on her bed and hugged her. "You don't need to lie, I love you so much, you know that what ever is bothering you, you can tell me." His warm eyes held so much love and affection, he was her father and she could trust him, she knew that for a fact.

'_Maybe this is the time to tell.' _She looked at her father."Father... Dad." That was the first time she had ever called him that, though they had a good relationship they always kept their distance, neither one of them had questioned it, it was just one of those things and had always been that way. His eyes widened in shock for a moment, then his expression softened. "I want to tell you something really important, can I trust you?" She laughed at the stupid question and he smiled.

"What is it?" He looked so concerned. _'No she's not pregnant!' _Kira laughed.

"No I'm not pregnant! You probably would have have guessed by now... I can read minds." Her father blinked at her for a moment, his mouth opened several times but no words came out. Abruptly he stood up and walk to the door. He stopped back at the doorway and looked back. With his face was cast partly in shadow and darkened by the dullness of his globe light it was impossible for her to read his expression, and his thought were kept blank. Then he spontaneously ran to her and swung her around, embracing and laughing at the same time. Instinctively she created a shield throwing her father back. Still laughing he got up and sat back at the edge of her bed. He gave her a dazzlingly warm smile, and she didn't need her mind reading ability to see that his face glowed with pride.


	4. Looks Can Kill

"So now he's taking me along with him to his healing trips, rather than Torean." Kira's eyes sparkled with glee and the two girls laughed as she herded her friend into a shop. "I'm getting him a new robe, his old one's getting dirty and a little scraggy, mother's constantly moaning at having to wash it." Kira scanned the lines of clothing and her friend picked one out.

"How do I look?" Kira turned and laughed loudly at the ridiculously over sized robe drowning her friend.

"Very nice, Tyara. Definitely your color, a bit small though!" They once again erupted into a fit of giggles. Kira clutched her side taking a deep breath and straightened up. Her eyes caught a length of shimmering material; she reached into the stack of robes picking a luxuriously elegant, moonlight-silver trimmed robe. The midnight blue of the robe contrasted greatly with the silver of the trimmings, she ran the robe through her hands and saw that it was floor-length with a hood. She picked an exact copy, but slightly shorter. "Like it?" Her friend scanned the robe and nodded slowly.

"Definitely! Why two?" Kira smiled slyly and whispered.

"I want to show the world that me and my father are related, that's all." She walked to the counter and opened her money pouch. "And it won't hurt to rub Toreans face in it, will it." Kira grinned to her friends as the shopkeeper rapped the cloaks in two separate bags and handed them to her. Placing two gold coins into his hand she smiled fleetingly and winked. The shopkeeper blushed and scuffled away. She turned and walked out of the shop, Tyara following. Walking in the street, Kira looked at her friend. Tyara was everything a girl could want her best friend to be. She was always there for her; whenever Torean tried any particularly vicious attacks Tyara would always be there by her side, her loyalty never wavered, she was an excellent friend and brilliant companion, and with her slightly satirical sense of humour she always found a away to make even the grimmest of situations amusing. Kira didn't know a smarter woman around, with Tyaras unmatchable intelligence and beauty she was a well sort out bride. Her father had been approached many times by scholars, and merchants from all over Northern Kyralia. Tyara had no choice. When her mother had died during child birth she was left in the care of her father. Despite being able to take care of her well for so long, he knew that it was soon time for her to be getting married and wanted it done as soon as possible. Kira knew Tyara resented her situation, but she faced it with her head held high- another reason why Kira respected her so much was her resolution to do what must be done. Kira could never and would never marry for anything other than love- a fact she had sternly and repeatedly explained to her mother. Kira's mother and father had kind of adopted her, so she had always been like a sister to her. Kira's mother had taught Tyara everything, from books to music and she was vastly on her way to becoming a very accomplished woman.

Approaching the door she bid he friend good bye and opened the door. The day light had faded quickly, and the moonlight was too weak to illuminate the hall way. Creating a small globe light she placed her new cloaks on the stair way and walked toward the study. She was going to bid her father good night when she heard shouting, increasing rapidly in volume, she heard a crash and that was when she froze at the scene before her. The door stood slightly a jar and Kira knelt down to see through the gap. Torean stood, shouting at her father. Kira saw her fathers face and caught his thoughts. _'No, don't think of it. He is stronger than both you and I combined. Look into his mind and see his crimes!' _Kira concentrated and sort his mind. With her fathers training she was able to block out peoples unwanted attention and now could enter a persons mind at will. It was like another form of magic. Every time her father had tried to learn it he had failed. Now she entered Torean's mind quickly and looked for any memories or thoughts that would explain why he was attacking her father, and his mentor. She saw a memory of two days past. Torean was standing over an old magician and was slicing his arm. Kira gasped as she realized he had learnt higher magic without his mentor. _'How?'_Her thought seemed to prompt a number of images to spring forward. Torean looking through books, finding one on higher magic. Going on a killing spree to gain magic to fight his mentor. _'Why?' _Her face flashed through her mind. He hated her. The realization of this scared both her and her father.

Torean was attacking her father with relentless savagery. She caught a trail of his thoughts, they were a cocktail of emotions and she was both repulsed and terrified to feel his mind buzzing with the excitement of both killing his former master and her. Coldness ran through her body. Gone was the childish rivalry that had existed between the two of them. Gone was the boy who used to taunt her constantly with his 'apparent' superior knowledge of magic. No the man that towered over her father was the sick concoction of a power hungry, blood thirsty, and revenge seeking man. _But revenge for what?! We haven't done anything to him! Father taught him as any master would teach an apprentice, he devoted most of his life to teaching him. Wasn't that enough?? _Then it struck her, the answer came to her with the ferocity of an unshielded force strike _Father had taught him everything...yet I ended up being Superior in magical strength... It's my powers that developed of their own accord...I was always able to block his attacks, with the help of Tyara, or on my own. He couldn't take the fact that after all his years of training...I came out as the superior magician. _Kira silently scoffed to herself, _then its good he doesn't know I can read minds too, I can't imagine him being too happy about that..._

Kira watched in horror as Torean drew her father to a corner. With Torean's his back to her, they were directly diagonal to her right, she could see the emotions flashing through her fathers eyes; the fear of death, and what was to come, the disappointment that etched itself into each line of his face as he looked at his former apprentice is disgust... Kira's heart gave a painful twist as she felt a flash of self-loathing flow through her fathers mind..._he blames himself for what Torean has become..._

She locked eyes with her father, her heart set in determination for what she was about to do. '_I can attack him from behind, he doesn't no I'm here.' _Her fathers eyes grew hard sensing what she was about to do

_'No Kira. I forbid you to attack.' _

She narrowed her eyes at her father _you can't expect me to stand by and watch him kill you! _

_'There is no honor in attacking your enemy from behind, and he is more powerful now, you know from his thoughts that he has used higher magic to grow more powerful, even with your power you wouldn't be able to defeat him today. My powers are dwindling. Your mother is dead Kira...run from here. Far away... I have taught you well, it is you alone that will be able to defeat him, but not today...you must avenge us another time Kira...not today...'_

Kira's heart twisted again, she bit back the tears that threatened to flow down her now moist eyes. Looking to the other end of the room she saw her mother's lifeless body lying still on the floor. She forced her way into Torean's mind, needing to know what had happened, a scene flashed before her;

_'Tell me where she is or I'll make you watch them both die...' Torean had her mother's throat grasped between his hands, slowly squeezing tighter as they refused to answer. Her father was trapped behind a barrier, trying to break it with strike after strike, hate welling up within him, desperation threatening to overcome his as he watched his wife die. 'I'd rather die then tell you a thing...' Her mother threw her head back and spat in Toreans face before kneeing him in the groin._ You go mum Kira thought, _Torean gasped for breath kneeling on the floor. Just as her mother was going to escape he caught her with a line of magic drawing her back. 'If you want it that way then so be it.' He sent a powerful force strike towards her. Kira whimpered as she saw the strike come against her mother...but nothing happened...not a first..._I didn't know mother was a magician!_Her mother was fighting back, shielding herself with surprising strength making Torean weaker by the minute as he called forth more power into each attack. But she wasn't as strong as he was. Her shield wavered then fell. A flash of blue lit the room as her shield shattered. Then silence, as her still form hit the floor._

A crash brought her back to scene playing in front of her. Torean battered her fathers shield with an array of force and heat strikes; the blood red of the heat strikes battered her fathers shield relentlessly, while the blinding white of the force strikes showered bands of power almost obliterating his shield. There was a dazzling flash of Sapphire light. Time froze. The thoughts of both Torean and her father stopped for a moment. The whole room was cast in a hue of royal blue; dust swam in small spirals catching small snippets of the moonlight filtering through the study window. Then the world came crashing down as the ceiling started collapsing, she caught the venomous sound of Torean's malicious voice trail through the air thick with dust and debris; 'You're not even worth the trouble old man. I'll leave you to die the hard way...' She saw his mouth twist into a vicious smirk before he tore a hole into the opposite wall sending the ceiling's supports to break down even faster, He knelt down to face her father one last time; 'I'll get her like I got you...only her death won't be half as pleasant...' Then he stretched up, dusting his robes off before stepping over the rubble through his make-shift exit to the street not looking back.

Kira stumbled to her father, dropping to her knees, he was still conscious...but barely... 'Father what do I do? Don't go...please don't go' he smiled at her despite all the pain he was going through. The rubble and parts of the foundations holding the ceiling had landed on him crushing his legs, fracturing his arms and piecing his ribs. Kira marveled at the fact he was still live for a moment, he must be healing himself every few moment to keep his heart beating. She looked at him in dismay; there was no way she could get rid of the rubble before his magic ran out...

'Kira, I don't know how long I'm going to last. Your mother's gone, and I don't have long left...You have to go. Now...' He drew in a sharp breath_, _his eyes glazed over in pain for a second before he gathered himself 'Get out of here now, My skin barrier is still active now but once I die, the magic I have left will be released, you know what that means?' Kira shuddered as she thought of the story's she had heard of unguarded magicians deaths, the devastation the explosion of magic left behind was terrible. She looked down at her father and nodded slightly, she knew what must be done. Kira gently squeezed her father's hand kissing him lightly on the forehead.

'Goodbye dad... I love you'...his eyes sparkled brightly for a moment, all of the pain was forgotten, he smiled... a true heart warming smile; 'I know sweetheart...I love you too...'

She stood up, and moved to leave the room. Kira had never felt such unwavering, unrelenting hate before. She heart grew cold as she tried to comprehend her loss. Her mother was dead. Her father was dead. She had no-one. '_I'll make him pay for all he has done to me, I'm not alone, I have Tyara, we'll both avenge my parents and get our revenge.'_

Kira had left the house and was walking down the moonlit street when she turned around. A thought that didn't belong to her fluttered through her mind '_I know you'll make me proud...'_

Then the house erupted in a flash of white light spiraling out and around it in glorious arcs twisting around the framework...'_It's strangely beautiful...' _She thought. Then a strange silence filled the air, the light imploded leaving nothing but a crater where her home had once stood. Her last tie to her past had been destroyed. She turned back to the empty street turning her back to the fading light of the full moon and started walking toward the rising sun.


	5. An Unexpected Friend

Kira rushed along the maze of streets and alley ways. In the distance she could still see where he hone had once stood, now all there was to show for the building that once stood there was a large empty crater. Although she was a few streets away, the air around her still crackled slightly from the burning inferno of the houses around the crater. She was surprised at how how quickly it had spread, it had only started a few minutes ago when the force of the explosion ignited a few trees. She just hoped that the humidity of the night air stopped the fire from spreading too far ahead.

A thought flashed through her mind;_ 'Where should I go now?' _Then a sudden mental scream alerted her and pushed all else from her mind. The scream was coming from a neighboring house. Then several more came flooding to her. Anguish and pain over powered her senses. Their thoughts raced a along the same pattern. Her heart ached with a pain that was not her own. Images flashed through her mind _homes with broken down doors...smashed vases...torn pictures...shattered glass..._They all had come home to find there loved ones killed. Each victim had looked as though virtually no physical harm had been done to them...only one thing revealed the truth of their horrific deaths. One common factor that filled Kira with dread... Each victim had been found with a series of small cuts; a few on their shoulders and one at their throat, There were no signs of their struggle. No bruising or broken limbs. It was as though the victims had been drained of all their energy, and had died out of sheer exhaustion. The victims had all been killed by higher magic. Kira almost shuddered as she thought of all those that had lost their lives already. Torean had just set off merely hours before and he had already claimed so many victims. Her heart sank as a grim thought crept through her _and this is only the beginning, i guess Torean's blood thirsty rampage has begun..._

Kira gathered herself and tried to push all of the negative thoughts from her mind. But one lingered. She heard a faint whisper of a whimper and knew who it was. Kira ran faster than she ever had before, the air whipped her face as she sped through the street and approached the door. Gathering magic she shaped it into a large force strike and rammed it into the wooden door, leaving a thousand shatters of splinters in her wake. Walking through the house she called out to her friend. "Tyara!" Hearing a shout she concentrated.

_'No he's going to kill me!' _Kira ran to the kitchen and saw Torean standing over her friend. She entered and heard her friends thoughts. _'Kira? Run!' _Torean saw Tyara's change of eye line and turned. Kira walked towards them. Torean's laugh cut through her like an invisible knife. It was the same laugh she heard when he was killing her father. Kira Let loose an array of stun strikes, Torean's eyes widened and his shield faltered. His body was thrown back from the force of the strikes. His went limp and he dropped onto the table. Moaning he turned to stare at Kira.

"Come on!" Kira grabbed a horrified Tyara and ran to the front door. Hurrying down the corridor a powerful blast pushed them to the door. Turning Kira saw Torean stumbling toward them. Her shield held strong and Kira pushed him back. "I'm sorry." Kira pushed Tyara out of the house and jumped after her. Swirling to see the house she gathered all her magic. She knew this would exhaust her but she didn't care, anything to slow him down. Releasing her magic in a exquisite display of lights and sounds Tyara's house crumbled in a heap of rubble. Kira slumped to her knees and started to breath hard. Looking at the ground she hoped her plan had worked. Suddenly a light press alerted her to someone. Turning she saw Tyara rubbing her back and smiling.

"Thanks." An abrupt rumble made the girls start running from the house. A scream from behind them confirmed there worse suspicion. He was still alive. Stopping, Kira breathed hard. "Whats the matter?" Tyara stopped and pulled her friend into an alley way. Kira slumped on the wall and looked up at her friend. _'How did she learn magic?' _Kira laughed at her friend. The scream stopped and Tyara looked out of the ally way. "I think he's gone down town. So..." Kira knew what her friend wanted to know.

"I'll tell you later. I'm too tired now." As she said that a shadowy figure appeared.

"Well what do we have here." The figure was joined by another. "So we meet again." The man's laugh revealed who he was. Kira stood and stared at the man.

"Don't even think of it!" The man walked into the moonlight laughing. The light from the moon bounced off his shiny bald head. It illuminated his harsh scraggy features; his nose was bent, looking as though it had been broken a few times, his chin was covered in a matted grimy beard. He looked up and the light caught his cold dark eyes that sparkled as he grinned maliciously down at her. She recognised him instantly...He was the man that had tried to attack her before.

"Why what are you going to do?" His partner remained in darkness but Kira could he was tall, big and bulky. Trying to gather magic she gasped as she remembered she had used it all to collapse the house. Staggering back she helplessly searched the ground for anything that could be used as a weapon. She looked up just in time to see the men lunge towards them. The big, bulky man grabbed Tyara and the other grasped Kira's arm pushing her to the ground. "Now, how you gonna' escape?" The man sniggered and for the first time Kira and Tyara heard the big man. His laugh was dense, and Kira cringed, almost gagging as the stench of stale bol wafted toward her. He threw Tyara to the ground beside Kira and laughed again. Suddenly something caught their attention and they simultaneously turned to look behind them. One of them said something but neither Kira nor Tyara could understand it. Kira grabbed Tyara's arm sending her a message through her mind _At my signal, we make a break for it and run! _Kira let go and pointed her thumb discreetly in the direction to their right. She silently counted down on her fingers so only her and Tyara could see..._one...two...three! _But at that precise moment the man unexpectedly groaned and fell to the floor mere metres away from Tyara's foot. He was motionless clearly dead. Kira and Tyara looked at each other both visibly gulping...that was a bit...close. Lodged in his back was a knife. The silver and blue hilt glistened and shone in the moonlight. The other bald man spun round to face his attacker. Two more of his goons had appeared at his side out of no-where blocking Kira and Tyara's path. The bald man's attention was focused on the stranger.

They circled each other, each sizing up their opponent. Kira couldn't see the strangers face, his hood was up and he was wearing a long black cloak. The bald man sprang towards him, but the stranger dashed away with the agility of a well trained warrior. He gripped the bald mans shoulder and twisted it using his own momentum against him, there was an audiable crack as his shoulder dislocated. Not stopping there the stranger then drew his leg back, kicking him hard in navel, knocking the breath out of him. As he grasped his stomach the stranger then planted one last fatal hit to the mans temple, knocking him unconscious.

Meanwhile ...Kira had motioned Tyara to dash for a way out. The goons not suspecting an attack had been slow to react to Kira and Tyara's well synchronised assault. They simultaneously had dawn back their left legs and pushed forwards full force kicked them in their balls, then drawing back thier right feet to kick them once again but this time in the stomach. Once both men were gasping for breath on the floor they motioned to hurry past them, When suddenly one gabbed Kira's foot yielding a knife. He swiped at her then Tyara seeing what was happening pulled her arm back an punched the man in the face. There was another audible crack and the man dropped to the floor unconscious.

'Kira! Are you ok?!' Tyara gasped as she saw a faint streak of blood stain Kira's robes.

'I'm alright it's just a shallow cut, no biggie' Kira lifted her shirt slightly to examine the damage, it revealed a thin red line,

'I hope it doesn't scar.' Tyara was just about to reply when they looked up hearing someone drop to the floor. Kira looked up to see the black cloaked man towering over the bald guy. He straightened out silhouetted against the moonlight. She saw he was quite tall and otherwise of average build. He slowly took off his hood finally revealing his identity.

His black hair glistened slightly in the moonlight, his hair was not quite short but it wasn't long either. He had a slight fringe to the side, framing his face. He had pale skin, but the thing that immediately stood out about him was his sparkling grey eyes. They locked into hers as he noticed them and he made his way to their direction. She was about to grab Tyara's hand and tell her to run for it when she noticed the lack of hostility in the way he came towards them. He wasn't holding any weapons, but then again she guessed there could be loads stashed away in his cloak.

'It's ok, i don't mean you any harm...' He sounded around 18...19, and from the look on his face he seemed sincere, Tyara the ever cautious one replied rather agressively; 'And why should we trust you?'

'...why do u think i bothered to save...if i wanted to...hey is she...?'

Kira hardly caught his reply because at that precise moment, she felt more exhausted than she had done in a very long time. Suddenly remembering how tired she was from her brief battle with Torean and now with the added exhaustion from the physical battle... She felt her legs buckle under her weight, and darkness enveloped her before she even hit the ground.


	6. Theives Lair

Kira woke to a hard, rock bed with the smell of bol and rubbish accompanying the tiredness that she felt. Using all her magic was not a feeling Kira wanted to experience again. She turned and saw Tyara watching her. "Morning sleepy head." Tyara's smile made her feel comfortable. Kira got onto her elbows and sighed. "Don't worry". _'Three days. Three days. I wonder if she knows.' _Kira gasped and shook head head to clear it.

"WHAT!! I've been a sleep for three days!!" Kira's screams echoed in the small stone room. Tyara's face

twisted into several expressions at once. "Don't ask. So who brought us here." Tyara was about to speak, but was interrupted by a scrapping of stone against stone. A section of the wall moved forward and then to the left. In strode a boy, older than Kira and Tyara and carried himself awkwardly. His cloak told Kira that he was not very rich, but the dagger on his hip told her he was the one that saved her. Standing up she started to heal to stiffness away automatically. Looking for her source of magic, she found it full and bountiful. A smile came to her face. The stranger was looking at her awkwardly.

_'Pretty face. Good body!_' Kira blushed as she realized he was thinking about her. Bowing her head, as taught by her mother, not trusting her voice yet. "Had a close shave then didn't you?" He sat clumsily into a chair and placed his feet upon the wooden table. "So, Tyara here tells me you have magic, Kira." He watched her to see if there was any sign of emotion. Years of Toreans taunting had taught her to hide her emotions.

"And you are?" She noticed his use of slum-slang and decided he must be poor. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot waiting for a reply. Tyara answered for him.

"He is a theif. Called Zill." She smiled at that. A boy named after an animal. Kira decided not to laugh, though he didnt seem to mind about Tyara laughing. He smiled and Kira felt a little bit safer. "He has let us stay here, and has provided us, well me, with food and wine." _'And not the cheap stuff.' _Kira smiled as Tyara looked at her.

_'So when did you figure it out?' _Kira had been taught how to speak with minds but didn't know if Tyara would be able to hear her.

_'You told me when you were sleeping. By the way, you have a very colourful vocabulary.' _Memories of her swearing and telling her secrets came to her mind. She went even reder then before. _'Well now I don't have to tell you, again.' _They both laughed and Zill looked confused.

"Have I missed a joke?" He bit into an apple then spit out the pips. "So what were you doing the night I saved you?" He emphasised the part of him saving her.

"I think the real question is what were you doing when you got in the way of me fighting them off?" Tyara smirked and walked to the bed and lieed down. This argument had a hour long feel to it.


	7. Memories Burned

Kira had noticed the flirting between Tyara and Zill quickly. Although he was older than her, Tyara met him on every level. They had grown similar with each other. Kira had to stop Zill when he got to near to Tyara. Magic did have it's uses, and her mind reading ability let her keep a track of everything going on around her. She had found out several days ago that Torean had started to head north to Elyne. Kira had a few days to rest then decided to go and hunt him down. Tyara had wanted to come with her, but was eventually defeated by Kira and her stubbornness. Zill had promised that he would look after Tyara until she got back, and Kira knew that he would. Now Kira stood at the edge of the crater that was her house and stepped down. Moving rubble and debree, Kira knew she would find nothing. Hours later, Kira was about to give up hope when she saw something glisten among the rubble. Moving over the large pieces of rock and bricks Kira gathered magic and picked up the rocks. Lifting the robe she laughed. It was the one she had brought with her fathers. Wrapping it around herself she used magic to cleanse it from dirt. She caressed it and lifted herself up and out of the crater. No one was around at this time of the morning and the rising sun set the hem of the hood alight. Walking along the street she wondered why it had survived. A shadow crossed over a house and Kira surrounded herself with a shield. Running along the building she grabbed the person that was following her. Swinging the person in the air, with magic, she recognised the face. "Tyara!" Kira smiled then her serious face took over. "What are you doing here?" Keeping her voice low she let down her shield and hugged her friend. "Are you OK? Has Zill hurt you?" A scuffle on the road alerted her to someone else.

"Like I would hurt anyone." Zill swung around and lightly landed on his feet. He wore a dark cloak and rough leather boots. "Nice cloak." Kira smiled and was tugged by Tyara.

"Hey this survived? Wow, that was lucky." At Tyara's touch a twinkle of white light spread over the whole cloak, like water running over it. As quick as it came, it went. Tyara hadn't noticed it but Zill had. Zill knew what this was. The cloak was infused with magic and the person that sold this probably didn't realize what they had. "Well, where were you going?" Kira knew she would not let this lie.

"I was going to go to Elyne." Tyara's eyes glinted and then shock.

"WHAT!! You wouldn't dare!" Tyara walked up to her and looked her straight in her eyes. "Would you?" Kira was a little intimidated and then she looked down. Her cloak was a symbol of all she had lost. Her father and mother. Her childhood. She no longer had the reliance and safety that her parents bought her. but for some reason that same protectiveness came with this cloak. It was like every time she wore it her mother and father were with her, protecting her from any danger. With this on she felt invincible. The sun was now coming up and people in the city were stirring.

"Well yes. WHY NOT!!" Kira screamed in her friends face. Tyara stepped back when Kira burst into a fit of tears and engulfed her in a wave of rich midnight blue cloth. Tyara grabbed hold of her and didn't let go. It was these times they were reminded of how much they were the best of friends. How much they had been through together. Together they walked off into the sunset, with Zill trailing behind.


	8. At The Docks

The docks were busy for a morning. Although they were always busy. Tyara had managed to persuade Kira to let her accompany her on her journey. Zill had thought it was his 'manly' duties to escort them both to Elyne and back. Kira and Tyara had stayed at a shop to eat breakfast, while Zill looked for a boat. Several of them had refused. Walking along the wooden docks, his feet lightly walked along, scanning for an opportunity. His steps differed than those of the carriers. They pounded on the wood and Zill wondered if the planks had ever broke and the carrier had fallen into the water. Zill laughed at the idea when he spotted a boat with an unusual name. Walking toward it he stepped on and the captain looked up. "What you want?" Zill bowed and smiled at the short Vin.

"Me and my friends wish to take passage on your ship. You are going to Elyne?" Zill knew they were. The box's being carried on had a stamp that marked it for a well known merchant in Elyne. Zill had many connections in both Kyrilia and Elyne. He had gained most of those while working with his father. His father had taught him everything he knew. Him and his friends idolized his fathers gang. They were more like an organization. They planned their robberies and had a sort of code. _'Never hurt the young or old. Not if they don't deserve anyway.'_His father always laughed at that. He protected the defenceless. He protected those who also payed him. He robbed from the rich. Just like Zill did now. Zill wanted to create a bigger society. A kind of guild. _A thieves guild. _The Vin sailor had been talking.

"Twenty coins will get you across. Well?" Zill knew this game.

"What about nothing." The Vin sailor was about to laugh. "And you get the protection of one of the most powerful magicians in the land." The Vin sailor looked at Zill straight.

"We already have one traveling with us. So ten coins and the magician. fair." Zill smiled and shook the sailors hand. Zill would easily get his money back. Vin sailors were famous for drinking, and even more famous for playing cards. And Zill knew he could cheat at any card game. Turning, Zill laughed and waved to the sailor. Running to get Kira and Tyara, Zill thought about the adventure and two the girls would react on their first ever ship ride.


	9. Sea Sickness

The first day at sea had been infuriating. Not only had Kira been sea sick, while Zill and Tyara had coped, but she had no way of dealing with it. Her father had taught her limited magic. She knew how to heal a cut but nothing else. Her shield was basic, but she had learnt to strengthen it, when needed. Simple but would protect her. And her father had taught her force strike, only to protect herself. Mostly from Torean. She remembered when one of his pranks had gone too far and she had got hurt, badly.

Walking along the deck she saw the healer stare at her again. He had done this most of the time he had seen her. Whenever she had tried to speak to him he had ignored her. After reading his thoughts she found he looked down at her, like she was inferior. She had showed her inexperience in magic by not knowing how to heal the sea sickness away. "How would others learn?" Tyara knew this was a pointless question but it did give Kira an idea. Later that night as she lay on her small uncomfortable bed, next to Tyara's, she drifted into sleep. Listening to the thoughts of those around her she found him. The magician was asleep. Kira had only tried this once, but it was unintentional. She was going to manipulate his dreams. Searching through his memories she found a lesson. Planting it in his dream she manipulated it so she appeared as his old student. Within minutes she was learning. There must be a quicker way. Looking through his mind she found a door. Opening it, a vast library visioned in front of her. Walking in, she laughed.

"So this is where you keep knowledge." Laughing, she strolled up to a book and opened it. The knowledge flooded into her mind. She looked at the cover. 'Herbs, useless.' Sighing she scanned the book's title. Walking along she stopped at an old decrepit looking book. 'Higher Magic...' She was about to open it, then stopped. No, she never wanted to learn this. This is what had caused so much pain and death. Placing it back she glided along the room. Opening another door labelled 'Healing' she groaned and looked at the gigantic rows of books. Focusing she merged the books into one single tattered note book. Opening it she realized she didn't need this visualization and focused. All his knowledge flooded to her and in moments she knew more than she ever had. Suddenly she felt a force blast her mind away. She knew this was what he called a mind strike. Awakening she sucked in a humongous breath. Listening for any sounds, she was glad to hear none. 'Probably an automatic reaction. At least he didn't find me.' Standing she walked out into the rocking corridor of the boat and started to sway. Gathering magic she start to put what she had learnt to use and her seasickness suddenly evaporated. After a few more tries Kira had discovered that if she kept a small stream of magic flowing through her at all times she wouldn't get tired and she would never feel tired as long as her magic lasted, and she had a huge amount of magic. Later that night she drifted into a peaceful sleep, just as the old magician awoke.


	10. Battle At Sea

The sound of waves crashing against the side of the boat woke Kira up out her deep sleep. Automatically her magic flooded her body, suppressing the sea sickness. She raised herself up out of her rickety bed and went in search of Tyara. Sending her mind out she found her with Zill, who had a profitable evening last night, on deck. Reaching the deck the cold breeze shocked her. Without thinking she threw up a shield around herself. Something tingled at the back of her mind. She concentrated on it and saw it form into how to shape magic to warm the air around her. Walking over to Tyara and Zill she encompassed them in her shield, earning a thankful look from both of them, then, a shocked face from Tyara as she felt the warm air stir around her.

"When did you learn that?" Kira smiled mischievously and tapped her nose. Tyara rolled her eyes and turned back to the ocean in front of here. 'So, how did you discover that?' Tyara knew Kira could hear her thoughts. Kira stood next to her and placed her hand on Tyara's.

"I searched the magicians mind last night. All of his knowledge was past to me. And he thought he was too good for me. HA!" The last sound produced a huff from behind her. The magician was staring at her as he emerged from below deck. He stumbled over to his stool and sat there, alternatively staring at her and out at the sea. Kira wanted to demand what his problem was but knew that if he wanted a fight that he would easily overcome her, and she had no way of escaping. Her eyes wondered around the boat, watching the crew fussing around. A bump alerted her to a presence in the doorway to below deck. A boy, older than her by a year or two, staggered out rubbing his head. Kira smothered a laugh, which the boy saw. He glanced and smiled at her. She smiled back and nudged Tyara, who spun around. As she looked at the boy she nudged Kira back hard.

"Stop flirting and come over here! You're late for lessons." Both Kira and Tyara raised an eyebrow as he past. He stopped just before the magician and sat on a stool a servant had bought out. "Today we will practise your shielding capabilities....." He stopped as he noticed Kira watching them expectantly. He lowered his voice and continued with his instructions. She turned back to the railings and huffed. Zill looked at her sympathetically.

"You want me to have a word?" Kira smiled at him.

"He's a magician. You can't get close to him." He frowned.

"Why must you always assume I meant to kill him?" He sighed with dramatic emphasis. "I suppose that's what I get for being the most dangerous thief in all of Kyrilia." Tyara patted him on the back with mock sympathy.

"I did think you would kill him." She winked at Kira. "Just beat him a little." He gasped and stalked off with over dramatises. Tyara laughed and went to follow him. Kira turned back to the ocean.

Hours past. Kira just remained at the railings, watching the endless non changing scene pass before her. Wave after wave crashed against the bow. Spray splashed over the side. Kira shielded herself from the spray. It hissed as it made contact with the invisible barrier.

"That's pretty good. Who taught you?" Kira spun around. The boy was standing right in front of her. He was smiling again, cheekily. Kira blushed. He past her and looked out over the water.

"My father taught me a bit. The basic stuff, really. I learnt the rest...." She hesitated. What could she tell him? "By watching others." He turned and smiled. He backed off and walked to the other side of the boat.

"Let's see then." Kira looked at him questioningly. "Raise your shield." Kira instinctively raised a powerful shield as a force strike hit her.

"Are you serious?" He laughed and threw more at her. To her surprise they were weak. Really weak. Her father had told her that as she was a natural that she would be more powerful than normal magicians. His rain of strikes stopped. She strengthened her shield. Clearly he was trying to lure her into a trap. Lower her shields strength so he could surprise her with a strong blast of magic. Sailors on the ship had started to gather around. From many of them came cheering and bets. Kira looked at him. "You wanna play? Fine!" She sent a wave of powerful force strikes at him, one after the other. His face creased with concentration. 'He couldn't be that weak, surely.' Kira thought. She sent another strike, minimum strength at him. His face creased with more concentration. Kira stopped and started to walk over to him. A blast of power erupted from him, knocking her back a few steps. Gathering more magic she struck from all sides, causing him to fall to his knees. Kira rushed over to him and knelt. A crash came from the door to below deck.

"What have you done?!" The magician strode out and stood before the boy and Kira. "Jason, are you ok?" The boy looked up and mumbled. Standing up Kira turned to Jason.

"Sorry." She turned and went to walk to the door when she saw it. A boat approaching at rapid speed. The magician was shouting at Jason about using magic without his permission. Kira closed her eyes and opened her mind. Immediately she found him. The mind she had been following. Torean! Her eyes flew open.

"Everyone get under deck NOW!" By now Tyara had emerged. Everyone quietened and was now watching Kira.

"Who do you think....?" Kira stopped him with a glance and pointed. Tyara's question shouted in her mind.

"Torean." Kira said the word clearly. Tyara's face crossed with several emotions at once. Finally she settled on scared.

"Who is this person?" The magician was now looking through a tube at the fast approaching boat. Kira explained, with interjections from Tyara. "Everyone below deck. NOW!" The sailors moved down followed by a forced Tyara, who was being guided by Kira's magic.

"You too." Kira twisted around and was about to argue when she saw the magician was talking to Jason.

"But master Valark?" Valark shook his head and pointed toward the door.

"If we fail, you must communicate what is happening to the king of Elyne, ok." Jason nodded his head and scuttled away. Valark turned to Kira and scowled at her. "How did you know?" She shrugged.

"I have good eyesight?" He laughed once then went serious again. Kira looked away, at the approaching boat. She could just make out Torean. "I can read minds." The magician nodded his head in understanding. "You're not surprised?" He laughed but this time it was real.

"All magicians can read minds. They just have to have skin contact. You must be incredibly powerful. Was that you yesterday?" No anger laced his voice, just curiosity. She nodded. "Then why did you not take the secrets to Higher Magic?" She was about to reply when a blast of magic tingled her senses. She spread a big shield across herself and Valark. Torean was staring at her, a sneer on his face. Valark now moved to the front of the boat. Kira moved as well. Spreading her shield it encompassed the bow of the boat. Torean stopped the boat suddenly, causing a wave to sizzle against her shield. A pressure appeared on her shoulder. A strange sensation swept through her. Magic. She glanced over and saw Valark smiling. A memory explained what was happening. A surge of power splashed against her shield. Hastily adding more magic to her shield she closed her eyes and concentrated. Her mind sort Torean's. She anticipated his moves so she could strengthen her shield to counter.

'How is she doing this?' Torean was thinking of ways to draw her into attacking. She smiled. 'She can't be....' Abruptly her mind felt pain like a thousand knifes driving into her skull. A shriek broke out of her mouth. Kira sank to the ground, her shield slipping from her grasp. She opened her eyes and just saw the flash of Torean's strikes hit another invisible barrier. Valark's face was creased in absorption. Kira recovered and felt the next mind strike coming. An idea flashed into her mind. She created a thin barrier around her mind. The feeble mind strike bounced against it. Kira thought about throwing one back but she didn't know how. Lord Valark hadn't learnt it. Kira stood and sent flashes of power at Torean. Lord Valark was too deep into shielding to notice. Torean laughed and sent more in reply. Colour flashed and died as the exchange continued. Kira was losing power as quickly as Valark. She sensed his alarm at his failing strength. Kira felt fear starting to grip her. Her strikes were now going wildly off course. One hit the side of the boat, causing the wood to splinter.

An inspiration burst into her mind. Concentrating, she sent a line of strikes toward Torean's shield while simultaneously sending more under the water. All the strikes assaulted at the same time. The strikes on the shield failed but the ones underneath the water struck the base of the boat. Torean's look went from pleased, to disbelief, to fury. The boat started to sink as the strikes stopped. Kira smirked and carried on her attack. Torean spread his shield to encompass the whole of the boat. Sending weak strikes all around the ship confirmed it. Hastily the boat started to head off, away from Kira.

"He's getting away!" Kira shouted. When no confirmation came from Valark Kira looked back at him. He was collapsed on the floor. She hurried over and stooped down. She let her hand rest on his fore head.

'You are powerful, young one.' He smiled as he knew she could hear him. 'Take what I know.' The book of higher magic flashed into her mind.

"NO!!!!" Kira screamed and flung herself away. "I don't want it! No!!!!" He sighed and his face relaxed.

"Fine but you will have to learn it eventually, to defeat him." He stretched out his hand. "Take what I have left." She stretched out her hand and a spark of electricity jumped from his to her. The rest of his magic pooled into her. She let go of his hand and looked over to the shrinking ship that held her father's murderer. Something inside her impulsive made her walk to the front of the boat. Gathering magic she created a weak shield around the boat, just to handle the stray spray of the sea. She drew together more magic and focused on unfurling the sails. As they unfurled she sent her magic out and the boat shot forward. The sails snapped open, gathering the wind giving the boat an extra boost. Her mind once again sought his. But her eyes found him first. She had used most her magic gaining on him. Now she was the hunter, and he the hunted.


End file.
